


Snow Day

by randomrambler



Series: Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, AU, Baby Isla is the cutest, Babysitter Madzie is mentioned, Cat is Madzie's mom, F/M, Flufftober, Flufftober 2019, Maia is mentioned - Freeform, Musician Simon, Not Canon Compliant, Simon and Izzy have a baby, Sizzy - Freeform, Sizzy goodness, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrambler/pseuds/randomrambler
Summary: There had been several severe weather warnings in the surrounding area already which was why she'd asked Madzie to come in early and stay the whole day with their daughter. Finding a balance between her professional life and her new reality as a mother was turning out to be a lot harder than she'd expected. Every time she had to leave work early or take the day off, she couldn't help feeling like she was failing or that people were judging her at the office. Then when she had to spend more time at work and miss time with her daughter, she felt like the worst mother in the world.OR The one where the weather is Izzyphobic.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - SNOW
> 
> Welcome back to my slow flufftober submissions! Thank you for returning and I hope you enjoy this. I didn't say this in the last one but this flufftober will not be Malec-centered. I'm gonna feature other relationships and people throughout the month. 
> 
> This one is for my darling Meisha, cos she's the biggest and best Sizzy stan I know and love.

** _10:00 AM_ **

"Not again," Izzy sighed. This was the third time in the last couple of weeks that their babysitter had canceled on them and she was tired. She'd been after her husband Simon to find a new service but he insisted that the girl just had a lot to deal with. She just couldn't handle this today so she called him to try and work something out. While the phone was ringing she took the time to gather her thoughts and definitely not yell at Simon for not listening to her this whole time. She knew yelling at him would just be a transference of the anger she felt at the situation but it was an almost Herculean task keeping her temper in check.

"Hey babe," Simon said, music playing in the background as he was no doubt in the studio again. Izzy fought her body's automatic response which was to smile at the sound of his voice, remembering why she was calling.

"Yeah, Madzie canceled. Again." She said pointedly.

"Oh. Right... Listen, honey, I'm sure she had a good reason. I could…"

"She always has a good reason Si," Izzy said with a heavy sigh. "Today of all days? You know I can't stay home with Isla today. Clary is going to have my head if I miss this presentation and we still have so much work to do before it's ready. I mean, I was supposed to be at the office thirty minutes ago." She finished, her voice rising with frustration.

"Babe, don't worry. I'll let Maia know I can't stay. I can be home in say, twenty minutes and you can still make it work. Let's not panic, 'kay?" Simon said with confidence.

Izzy wanted to believe him but she couldn't see how this could work. Even if he could get home in that time, it would take her another forty-five minutes to get to the office since it had started snowing now. There had been several severe weather warnings in the surrounding area already which was why she'd asked Madzie to come in early and stay the whole day with their daughter. Finding a balance between her professional life and her new reality as a mother was turning out to be a lot harder than she'd expected. Every time she had to leave work early or take the day off, she couldn't help feeling like she was failing or that people were judging her at the office. Then when she had to spend more time at work and miss time with her daughter, she felt like the worst mother in the world. If everything went well with this presentation, she could be looking at a promotion that would allow her to define her hours at the office so she could really have it all and stop feeling subpar all the time.

"Just get here, please." She said to Simon, hanging up as he responded with a quick _I love you_. With nothing else to do, she went up to the nursery to tend to their 2-year old daughter who'd just signaled that she was awake with a loud wail.

** _1:00 PM_ **

Three hours later, Izzy called Simon for the umpteenth time and it went straight to voicemail. She was going into panic mode for another reason now since Simon had failed to turn up and Maia said he'd left the studio shortly after their phone call. To make matters worse, the severe weather warnings had extended to their neighborhood and the slight snowfall had turned into a full-on blizzard. Izzy was scared something might have happened to her husband and she knew she would never forgive herself if Simon had gotten hurt because she forced him to come home so she could make it to the office. Her eyes widened as she realized that in her panic she'd forgotten to call Clary, her best friend, and colleague at the office with whom she was to make the presentation today. She scrambled to call Clary now, trying hard to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Isabelle hey!" Clary said in a loud whisper, "where are you? We have to finish this before Lilith gets here!"

"I am so sorry, Clary. We had a problem with the sitter and now…" Izzy paused to take a breath and calm down, "Simon was coming back to stay with Isla but then the weather went nuts and I haven't heard from him for hours and I'm freaking out a little." She finished nearly losing her composure in the end.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Iz. Listen, I'm sure Simon is fine. He'll probably walk in any moment now. Don't worry about us, I'll talk to Lilith. Just send me your revisions and I'll do the presentation myself. Just try to stay calm, okay? Kiss Isla for me." She said as she hung up.

Izzy decided to do just what Clary asked so she focused on work for the next couple of hours, alternating between checking her phone for messages from Simon and calling him every other minute. By the time she'd sent the presentation off to Clary she was so wound up with stress that she couldn't sit still anymore. To make matters worse, the storm had gotten worse, it was dark and barely visible outside. She found herself wishing for the time when she could've run out into the storm to search for Simon but with Isla, she couldn't risk something happening to her if Simon was hurt. She walked upstairs to Isla's room and found her daughter not asleep as expected, but just sitting up in her crib, wide-eyed and smiling, as if she knew her mum was coming to get her. As soon as her eyes landed on Izzy, she smiled wider and stretched out her arms, beckoning Izzy to carry her. Izzy lifted her out of the crib and felt her heart rate slow down as she held her close.

"I wonder where daddy is, huh?" Izzy said, "Mummy's gonna kick his ass for making us worry so much when he gets here." She was walking down to the kitchen with Isla laughing in her arms when she heard the front door open and shut loudly.

"Simon?!" She called out, walking down faster, "Is that you?"

She found her husband shaking off a small hill of snow onto their floor, but she couldn’t be mad at him because she was so relieved to see him in one piece. Isla screeched loudly when she saw her dad and he finally looked up to see his captive audience.

"Babe, I am so sorry. I know I'm late, but I wanted to swing by DeLuca's and get your favorite cinnamon treats and then this blizzard came literally out of nowhere and I got stuck in traffic and then my phone died and so I couldn't call…" he trailed off when he saw the look on Izzy's face. She had tears in her eyes and she was smiling to keep from crying.

"I was so worried," Izzy said, relief opening up the floodgates, "I thought you might've gotten into an accident or WORSE."

"Worse than an accident?" Simon wondered aloud.

Izzy glared at him and he rushed up to her and Isla with a smile and an apology.

"I mean, yeah. I'm sorry. I should've listened to Maia and charged my phone earlier." He said sheepishly, leaning down to drop a kiss on Isla's head. He took Izzy's hand and led them to the kitchen. "Hot cocoa?"

Izzy nodded, sniffing and holding Isla tighter.

"Da-da," Isla said enthusiastically, bringing a huge smile to Simon's face.

"Not so hot cocoa for you, baby girl," he said to her, as he prepared their drinks. "I really am sorry about this, babe. You'll be happy to know, I called Catarina after we talked. She was sorry about Madzie canceling again. I guess she um… had some…" Simon seemed suddenly uncomfortable with the discussion and Izzy looked up from where she was placing Isla into the high chair with a question in her eyes. "Um… she… I guess Madzie had her period so she couldn't make it today." He rushed out.

Izzy burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, Simon. You couldn't say that without turning red? We have a daughter now. You're gonna have to deal with periods sometimes." She said between laughs. Isla picked up on her mother's laughter and started laughing too, giddy at the atmosphere in the kitchen. "I'm sorry I was so mad at her now, though. I'll call and talk to Madzie later, just to make sure she's okay."

Simon didn't have a response other than to smile focus on making the hot cocoa so Izzy kept laughing. She adored her husband and how he could still be this total wreck when it came to talking about simple things like periods but could also captivate an audience of thousands on the stage when he performed his songs. He was a walking contradiction and Izzy was still as smitten as the first time she told him she loved him. She had calmed down completely now and she just watched him moving about the kitchen as she hummed one of his songs to Isla.

"Oh hey," Simon said, "silver lining. We're completely snowed in so we can camp _in_ and pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist for a while. Right?"

"I guess," Izzy said.

"Marshmallows?" Simon asked with a raised eyebrow that said he already knew the answer as he filled their mugs.

"D'uh. It's not hot cocoa without marshmallows, dad." Izzy replied, "Right, Isla?"

"Why don't you guys go get settled in by the fireplace, and I'll work my magic here and bring this over when I'm done?" Simon suggested warmly.

Izzy jumped at the suggestion and picked Isla up, saying as they headed out, "No fire though. Your daughter would love to jump right in there and I'm not playing prison guard today. I'll just turn the heater up and we can watch something."

When Simon arrived in the living room with three mugs on a tray and the smell of hot cocoa in his wake, Izzy and Isla were curled up on the large sofa and one of Isla's favorite programs was on with a theme song blaring that Simon knew would be seared into his mind for the rest of the day and night. He handed Izzy her mug and then settled in with his, taking Isla into his arms as she reached for her cup of mostly marshmallows and very little cocoa. She was excited to be included in this grown-up ritual of hot drinks and cuddle time so she was on her best behavior as she squeezed herself in between her parents.

"Silver lining?" Izzy asked as they embraced the prospect of hours of children's programs.

"No place I'd rather be, to be honest," Simon replied.

"Me too," Izzy said with a smile. "I'm sorry I was upset with you for Madzie canceling today. You're still my prince charming, even if you don't actually do any rescuing."

"Glad to know I'm a prince at least," Simon said with a laugh.

Isla laughed in response as though her dad had been talking to her and that got Izzy laughing too.

"You'll always be my prince," Izzy said, blowing him a kiss over Isla's head and leaning down to place her head on his shoulder. "I'm not even mad at this snow anymore. But damn, I have to call Clary and let her know you turned up."

"Just send her a message," Simon said, and Izzy agreed, reaching behind her to dig out her phone and do just that.

** _Izzy: He's not dead! Just caught in the storm for a bit. I'm so sorry you had to go it alone today._**

** _Clary: Hallelujah! No worries babe. Lilith was impressed. I'll call you with the play-by-play later?_ **

** _Izzy: Sure! Thanks again. XO_ **

After that, she tossed the phone aside and snuggled deeper into Simon's side. Taking a whiff of Isla's head, she sent a silent prayer of thanks up to whatever angel was looking over her family for bringing her husband home safely as the storm continued to rage on outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments AND kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
